Hecate II
}} The Hecate II is a French Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 150 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The PGM Hécate II is the standard heavy sniper rifle of the French Army, sometimes known as the FR-12.7 (French: Fusil à Répétition de Calibre ''12.7 mm or literally translated to "12.7 mm Caliber Repeater Rifle".) The Hecate II is chambered in .50 BMG (12.7×99mm NATO). It is produced by PGM Precision. Roots of the rifle reach to the FRF7, which is older than its big brother and uses the weaker 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. Similar handling characteristics with its smaller ascendant give it a very high degree of accuracy, comparable to other .50 caliber rifles, such as the AS-50, Barrett M82 variants and M107, and the McMillan Tac-50. '''In-Game' General Information The Hecate II is currently the second-last gun in the game to unlock, at Rank 150, and surpassed only by the Steyr Scout at 195. It also has the highest recoil of any gun in the game, even beating out the BFG 50. In addition to this, it has a very slow ADS time, the lowest amount of reserve ammunition for its class and a long empty reload time. However, its downsides are compensated with the fact that the Hecate can 1SK headshot like the other snipers as well as the ability to 1SK to the torso at any range, although it cannot 1SK to limbs at any range due to a 1x multiplier. The damage is comparable to the BFG as the Hecate II uses the same round as the BFG 50; the .50 BMG. It also sports a high magazine capacity, the second highest of any sniper rifle. Usage & Tactics The Hecate II is best used at longer ranges, similar to the BFG 50. It is handicapped at close range due to its limbs multiplier which cannot score a 1SK at any range unless the enemy is slightly injured. The Hecate II also has the slowest walk speed out of any other weapon in the game, so users might find it more convenient to switch to a secondary or their melee while actively being on the move to avoid getting shot or killed. To add to the slow RoF, it also has a slow scope in time meaning that missing shots can and will be punishing. Similar to the M231 and Colt SMG 635, the Hecate II's recoil cannot be effectively mitigated to a satiable level with just attachments alone but can be learned and controlled by the player with enough skill. In a way, it is the antithesis of these two weapons, being so incredibly slow that it takes skill simply to continually score clean shots without getting return fire. Conclusion The Hecate II is an obvious competitor to the BFG 50. Its capabilities of having a detachable magazine, being able to 1SK to the torso at all ranges and being able to deal high damage at range even with the suppressor can be a great asset to the player. However, it still leaves a lot to be desired due to its ludicrous amount of recoil, slow ADS time and mobility speed, as well as not being able to 1SK to the limbs at close range. Pros & Cons Pros: * 1SK at torso and headshot at all ranges. * Magazine fed, unlike its other .50 BMG counterpart, the BFG 50. * Longest scope steady time in-class. * Tied with Intervention for third highest magazine capacity in-class. * Second highest penetration in-game, tied with the BFG 50, one place behind the SFG 50 with Armor Piercing rounds. * Extremely small damage drop-off difference (97 -> 93). Cons: * Lowest total ammunition count in-class. * Sluggish ADS time. * Slowest RoF in-class. * Extremely low mobility. * Long reload, especially when empty - third longest in the whole game behind the MG3KWS and M60. * Cannot 1SK to the limbs at close range Trivia * The Hecate II was the weapon featured on the Thanksgiving thumbnail on Phantom Forces, a month before its official release. * When this weapon first came to the test place, its third person model was a two-tone grey and black Intervention. * The Hecate II is: ** A weapon popularized by the inclusion of it in video games and anime. *** One such notoriety was that the Hecate II was featured in Sword Art Online, being used by Shino Asada (in-game name: Sinon). ** One of two French weapons in-game, the other being the FAMAS. ** One of three weapons in-game that use the .50 BMG round, the other two weapons being the BFG 50 and the SFG 50. ** The only magazine fed weapon in-game to be chambered in .50 BMG. ** The only sniper rifle in-game to feature a bipod on the model and a different scope model. *** The scope in real life is the Scrome LTE J10 F1. *** This scope is also the only one in-game that has scope lens covers. * The VCOG reticle on this is the same as the VCOG reticle on the ZIP 22. * This weapon has a unique reloading animation. The reloading animation is similar to the Remington 700 and Intervention's, except much slower, and the character nudges the magazine into the magazine slot after inserting it, much like the MG36 and the SCAR HAMR‘s reloading animations. * The ADS time was slightly decreased in the 3.9.0 update. * The firerate was buffed from 25 to 28 in the 4.1.18v update. **Even so, the buff is only active while hipfiring, as the animation was not sped up to accommodate the faster fire rate. Due to how bolt actions work in-game, the maximum firecap is still 25 RPM when scoping in. *In the YOLO ammo types update, the firing sound was updated. *This weapon used to have an instant rechamber glitch when a user swapped weapons after firing. This has since been fixed and also applied to other snipers. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry